Recently, not only a mobile phone but also computers, such as a notebook personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as “notebook PC”) and a so-called slate personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as “slate PC”), have each had an embedded antenna, whereby enabling data communications via radio waves. The slate PC has a rectangular plate-like shape, and includes a display screen fixed on its top surface. Meanwhile, there has been a strong demand to downsize and lighten these electronic devices such as the notebook PC, the slate PC and the mobile phone. On the other hand, there has been another strong demand to increase the size of a display screen that displays an image. To meet the latter demand, an electronic device is equipped with a display screen using a thin and lightweight liquid crystal panel or a display screen extending very close to the peripheral edge of the device's housing, and the like.
In this regard, an increasing number of electronic devices, such as notebook PCs and slate PCs as well as mobile phones, have each had an antenna embedded at a place such as beside the liquid crystal panel, and had radio communication functions. However, an electronic device may possibly be used at a location having an insufficient radio field intensity, and, accordingly, the antenna needs to be protruded from the device's housing. However, an antenna always protruded from the housing is obtrusive, and thus it is demanded that an antenna be normally housed in the housing, but can be protruded to the outside as needed.
Here, an antenna is connected to one end of a cable for connecting the antenna to a circuit. For a movable antenna which is normally housed in the housing, but is exposed to the outside as needed, some slack needs to be left in the cable so that the cable may not be pulled taut due to the movement of the antenna. In this case, however, assembly failure or breaking of the cable might be caused by accidents in fabricating the device such as that the slack cable is unintentionally caught between the housing and the cover member.
To avoid this, disclosed is a structure of a protector in which a disc-shaped adjusting member is provided in a main body at a position connected to an exit port for a branch wire of automobile wiring harness. The structure makes the length of the branch wire adjustable by winding the branch wire predetermined turns around the adjusting member (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-151701).
Meanwhile, a structure provided with a guide around which power cord is to be wound is also disclosed. The structure allows power cord to be simply and reliably housed therein by neatly winding the cord about the guide (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-018069).
Moreover, a structure of a packaging member for an audio-visual device is also disclosed. The packaging member, which can be also used as a cord reel, is provided with a groove through which the cable is to be wound about the outer periphery of the packaging member (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-111309).